terramediafandomcom-20200215-history
Batalha de Morannon
A Batalha de Morannon foi a última grande batalha contra Sauron na Guerra do Anel, aconteceu no Portão Negro de Mordor. Liderados por Aragorn, o herdeiro de Isildur, os exércitos aliados de Gondor, os Rohirrim, e outras nações líderes marcharam em direção ao portão, ganhando tempo para distrair a atenção de Sauron de Frodo e Sam, que estavam carregando o Um Anel através de Mordor. Esperava-se que Sauron pensaria que Aragorn tinha o anel e agora estava tentando usá-lo para derrubar Mordor. História Prelúdio Na sequência do Último Debate, Aragorn liderou o vasto Exército do Oeste a marchar em direção à região escura de Mordor, o lugar onde o Senhor do Escuro Sauron residia. Enquanto levavam milhares de soldados, muitos mais ficaram para trás em Gondor e estavam estacionados em vários lugares ao longo do caminho. Uma forte guarda de arqueiros estava estacionada nas Encruzilhadas, no caso de tropas inimigas vierem do ValeMorgul PasseMorgul ou do Sul. Além disso, Aragorn demitiu os fracos de coração, que não iriam para Dagorlad, ordenando-lhes para libertar Cair Andros no Rio Anduin. Após a chegada, Aragorn transformou suas forças em duas Escórias com um atoleiro de lama e piscinas fedorentas entre seu exército e o do Portão. Antes da batalha começar, Sauron enviou um dos seus servos, o Negro Númenoriano chamado de Boca de Sauron, para falar com os Capitães do Oeste. Ele tentou enganar Gandalf, o Branco em acreditar que Sauron está mantendo Frodo cativo, exibindo como itens de evidência os pertences de Frodo e Sam (Espada de Sam, uma Corda Élfica, e de Frodo o casaco de Mithril) o Boca ameaçou que Frodo iria ser torturado se o Ocidente não concordar com os termos de rendição de Sauron. Os termos incluídos: a dissolução dos exércitos do oeste, um juramento de nunca pegar em armas, a reconstrução de Isengard, e o giro sobre todas as terras a oeste. (É claro que, enquanto Sauron sabia que havia uma Hobbit em Mordor, ele não sabia por quê. Ele também provavelmente não sabia que havia dois.) Gandalf, no entanto, recusou-se a ser influenciado, tomou os itens da Boca de Sauron, e mandou-o embora. Espantado e indignado, o Boca de Sauron rode voltar ao Portão Negro, deixá-lo ser aberta, e as forças de Sauron saiu. Ao mesmo tempo, mais de forças de Sauron que havia sido escondidos nas colinas ao redor do Portão Negro saiu, em torno, portanto, os Homens do Oeste. O exército de Sauron em menor número que do Ocidente, pelo menos, dez para um. A Batalha Começa Contra o exército de Aragorn estava vestida hordas de Sauron de Orcs, Trolls e aliados Mannish bárbaros, como os Orientais e Haradrim. The slag pools near the hills proved a hindrance for many of Sauron's forces, but trolls easily passed through the pools and crashed into the hosts of the west. During the fighting, Pippin became buried under the body of a troll chieftain he had felled that had just wounded his comrade Beregond. Durante o curso da batalha, os oito restantes Nazgûl atacou o exército do Ocidente, mas isso foi quando as águias do Misty Mountains, liderados por Gwaihir o Windlord, chegou e atacou Espectros do Anel. Naquele momento, quando toda a esperança parecia perdida, Frodo colocou o Um Anel e Sauron percebeu que Frodo estava dentro de Montanha da Perdição. O Nazgûl deixou imediatamente a batalha para interceptar Frodo. As hostes de Mordor, de repente, sem direção, hesitou, e muitos cavaleiros cobrado. Gandalf ordenou-lhes para parar, pois a hora da desgraça estava prestes a vir. Na verdade, Gollum mordeu o Anel do dedo de Frodo e, em seguida, caiu acidentalmente no Fenda da Perdição, e do poder de Sauron foi derrubado. O Nazgûl tinham sido voando sobre a Montanha da Perdição assim como ele passou por uma erupção vulcânica gigantesca, e todos foram destruídos no incêndio de. Barad-dûr, o Portão Negro e as torres da Dentes desabou para a ruína. Os orcs e outras criaturas de Sauron estavam completamente sem rumo com a morte do Lorde das Trevas e foram facilmente dizimada pelo exército do Ocidente. Os Orientais travada em stalwartly, embora, eventualmente, muitos largaram as armas e se renderam. Categoria:Batalhas de:Schlacht am Morannon en:Battle of the Black Gate es:Batalla del Morannon fr:Bataille de la Porte Noire it:Battaglia del Morannon pl:Bitwa pod Morannonem ru:Битва при Моранноне